


Tootie's Playhouse

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Children, Children's TV, Comedy, Educational, Feathers & Featherplay, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: What if my interpretation of Tootie got an educational show on Nick Jr, Disney Jr, PBS Kids or any educational program you can think of? This is what I think it would be like.





	1. Intro

The camera panned through the town until it finally stopped at a large, colorful house. The windows were heart-shaped, the door had hearts on it, and the mailbox in front of the front yard was also heart-shaped. The front door opened, revealing Tootie, who proceeded to sing the theme song. The theme song was a somewhat slow-paced, but happy-sounding song in C major.

Parts of the lyrics had her welcome the viewers to her playhouse, and call it a fun place to be. Tootie also introduced us to her friend Clara, and their "rival" the Jet, in the song. The Jet was still slightly mean in this continuity, but his attitude was toned down slightly to imply that he wasn't completely evil. That, and because the creator of the show wanted to emphasize that her creation was meant to be an educational children's program.

The middle part of the song mentioned that there were many things to do, as well as "so much stuff to discover." It also mentioned that Tootie would explain what many things were. This was a very important characteristic of the show, as it would further imply that the show was meant to be educational and to be watched by young children.

At the end of the theme song, the characters stated that it was time for the show to begin, and the song ended with the title of the show: "Tootie's Playhouse" in a large, colorful font over Tootie's front door. The last notes - a familiar-sounding seven-note scale that started with E and ended with C, having no flats except for an F-flat being the third note - played, followed by the final C note that began the episode. The title faded out, and the show finally began.


	2. Nothing to Sneeze At

The episode began with a shot of Tootie's front door. The title of the episode appeared. "Nothing to Sneeze At" was the name of today's episode. The title faded out, and then Tootie opened the door.

"Oh, hi there!" She greeted the audience. "Welcome to my playhouse. Come on in!"

She opened the door entirely, and took a few steps forward as the camera proceeded into the playhouse, ending up in the hallway. When the camera stopped, she turned to the audience.

"I sure am glad you're here," Tootie said. "We're gonna have lots of fun today!"

Almost as soon as she was finished speaking, however, her nose twitched, causing her eyes to go wide. She was going to sneeze. She turned away from the camera as she tilted her neck back, giving a couple of gasps.

"Ah... Aaaah..." Tootie then proceeded to give a final, larger gasp as she tilted her neck as far back as she could. "AAAAAAAH... CHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tootie doubled over as she let out a loud but cute-sounding sneeze. She then quickly recovered from the sneeze, and rubbed her nose on her forefinger.

"Ooh, my..." she said to herself, surprised that the sneeze was so loud. She turned back to the camera, blushing in embarrassment and still rubbing her nose. "Excuse me. Sorry about that."

"I bet you didn't see that coming. Well, I didn't, neither!" Tootie commented as she removed her finger from her nose for the moment. "What I just did was sneeze. Do you know what that is?"

No response for a few seconds.

"Well, since I sneezed, and you were there to see it, I'm gonna tell you all you need to know about sneezing," Tootie declared.

Once she had finished saying that last sentence, the word "Sneezing" appeared at the bottom of the screen. A small box of tissues was next to the G. The word faded out, along with the box of tissues.

"First of all, to sneeze means to blow air right out of your mouth and nose, at the same time," Tootie explained. "And a sneeze itself is when you do just that. Everybody's done it at least once every day, and chances are that you'll do it sometimes, too."

"A lot of the time, people who sneeze do it just because their nose thought they needed to. But there's lots of things that can make you sneeze, and my playhouse has lots of them," Tootie stated. "Come on, I'll show you!"

Tootie started to go into the living room. The camera cut to said living room as Tootie entered. She looked around, looking for something that could make her sneeze.

"One of the easiest ways to make you let out a sneeze is to let something tickle your nose," she stated. "Your nose is really ticklish, but this is a different kind of ticklish than the kind that makes you laugh."

She then looked over at her desk, walked over to it and pushed it open. It revealed that on her desktop, there was an inkwell with a large, white feather in it.

"If something tickles your nose, you can bet it'll make you sneeze. Especially if it's something soft, like a feather."

She pressed a button on the desk. A panel in the wall opened, and a mechanical hand emerged. It reached down to the feather, picked it up, and held it by the end that was used for writing. The hand then moved this feather towards Tootie and began to stroke it gently under her nose. She put a hand to her mouth and giggled as it tickled her nose.

"It sure tickles," she said.

After a few seconds of letting the feather tickle her nose, Tootie's nose started to twitch again. The hand removed the feather from her nose as she tilted her neck back, inhaling as she was going to sneeze again.

"Aaaah... Aaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHH--" Tootie tilted her neck as far back as she could, and then put her hands over her mouth, preparing to sneeze into her hands. "ATCHEEEEEEEEEEW!"

Tootie doubled over again as she covered her sneeze. She then removed her hands from her mouth as she rubbed her nose on her forefinger. When she was done rubbing her nose, she wiped her hands off on her shirt.

"You see? That's how ticklish your nose is," she mentioned. "But if you think the outsides of your nose are ticklish, just wait until you get the insides of your nose tickled!"

As if responding to her statement, the hand returned to her nose, but this time, it inserted the feather right into one of Tootie's nostrils and tickled the insides of her nose. Her eyes widened as her nose twitched and her nostrils flared up, but the nostril that the feather was inside of flared up the most.

"Aaaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHH..." Tootie tilted her neck back as she prepared to sneeze again. This time, she didn't bring her hands up to cover her mouth. The hand pulled the feather out of her nostril, but it wasn't enough to stop her from sneezing. She tilted her neck as far back as she could, nose twitching uncontrollably and nostrils flaring as wide as they could, as she gave a final gasp.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

Tootie shot her neck forwards as she released the sneeze, a good amount of spray blasting out of her mouth. The sneeze wasn't only big and loud, even more so than usual, but also strong enough to blow herself a couple of inches backward until she landed on the floor. Tootie sniffled and rubbed her nose on her forefinger.

"Wow, excuse me." She sniffled, still rubbing her nose as she got up from the floor. "As I just showed you, the insides of your nose are so ticklish that even a feather getting up your nose can make you sneeze." She sniffled again. "Better be careful if you wanna tickle your nose like that."

She finished rubbing her nose as the hand put the feather back in the inkwell and returned to the panel where it came from. After it was done doing that, Clara walked into the room, holding a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Hi, Tootie!" Clara said.

"Hi, Clara!" Tootie responded.

"I was just out in the backyard, picking some flowers," Clara mentioned as she walked over to Tootie.

"Flowers?" Just hearing the word caused Tootie to remember something important. She turned back to the camera. "That's another thing that can make you sneeze."

"You wanna smell them?" Clara asked, holding the flowers close to Tootie.

"Sure!" Tootie replied. "Sometimes, flowers can make you sneeze if you smell them. Just watch."

She bent her head until it was close enough to the flowers, and then she gave a couple of sniffs. Her eyes suddenly widened as her nose twitched again. Clara looked on, looking concerned.

"Tootie? You okay?" she asked, but Tootie was unable to answer, as she was feeling a sneeze coming on.

"Aaaaah... AaaaaaaaaAAAH--" Tootie tilted her neck back and brought up her hands to sneeze into. "Aah-chyeeeeeewwwww!"

Tootie released a smaller sneeze than her last one, firing her neck forwards and making sure to keep her hands in front of her mouth. When she was done sneezing, she removed her hands from her mouth and rubbed her nose with her forefinger. She wiped the spray from her other hand on her shirt while she rubbed her nose.

"Bless you," Clara said.

"Thank you," Tootie responded before she removed her finger. She wiped her hand on that shirt as well until the spray on it had been cleaned off, and then she turned back to the camera. "Flowers may smell good, but they can still make you sneeze. It's not really the smell of the flowers that does that, though, but their pollen."

"The pollen is a powder that the flowers have on them, and if you get some of it up your nose, it'll make you sneeze," Tootie explained. "In fact, some people are allergic to it, too."

"Allergic?" Clara asked.

"People who are allergic to pollen will sneeze a lot if it even gets near them," Tootie said. "It's because their bodies think the pollen is something dangerous, when it's really not."

"You can be allergic to other things, too." Tootie walked over to her bookshelf, which appeared to have a good amount of dust on it, and then blew onto it, blowing some of the dust into the air. The dust got into her face, and her nose twitched again.

"Aaah... Aaaaaaah..." Tootie tilted her head back, and then put her hand over her mouth and sneezed into it. "Ah-chooooo!"

After releasing her sneeze, Tootie rubbed her nose on her forefinger again - she always did that after she sneezed, no exceptions. She then wiped her hand off on her shirt.

"Just like pollen, people who are allergic to dust will sneeze from it because their bodies think it might be dangerous," Tootie explained. "But it's really not that much to worry about."

She walked back over to Clara, who looked concerned for her.

"Tootie, are you feeling okay? You've been sneezing an awful lot," Clara said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tootie responded. "I'm just discovering stuff that makes me sneeze."

"Oh, okay."

A short time after Clara had said that, Clara's nose suddenly twitched. The dust in the air must have been tickling her nose. She turned away from Tootie, and put her hands up close to her mouth.

"Aaaah... Aaaahhhhhhh... AAAAAAAHHHHH-- Tchew!"

Clara doubled over as she released the sneeze into both of her hands. As soon as she recovered from the sneeze, she removed her hands, sniffled and rubbed her arm gingerly underneath her nose.

"Bless you, Clara," Tootie said.

"Th-thank you..." Clara continued to rub her nose.

A few seconds later, she took a final sniffle and removed her arm from her nose. She looked down at her hands for a brief moment, and then wiped them off on her sweater.

"Not everyone is allergic to dust or pollen, though," Tootie mentioned to the camera. "And not everyone sneezes the same way, either. My sneezes are pretty loud and big, while Clara's sneezes are quiet and last just a second."

Clara blushed a little bit as Tootie said that.

"Yeah," said Clara. "No matter what I sneeze from, there aren't a whole lot of things that make me sneeze too big..."

As soon as she was finished saying that, Tootie remembered something, and her eyes went wide.

"I just remembered!" she said. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen real quick!"

She left the living room, and Clara decided to follow her. The camera cut to the kitchen, where Tootie entered the scene along with Clara.

"Here in my kitchen, I've got something that can make me sneeze really, really fast," Tootie said. "Something that can make me sneeze faster than any flower I've ever smelled, and any feather I've ever had my nose tickled with. And that thing..."

Tootie walked over to the kitchen table, where a salt shaker and a pepper shaker sat. The salt shaker was white with a black S on it, and the pepper shaker was black with a white P on it. Tootie picked up the pepper shaker and showed it to the camera.

"...is this," Tootie said. "The stuff in this is called pepper. It has the power to make you sneeze really, really fast. In fact, if even the littlest bit gets in your nose, or even on your nose, you're gonna need to sneeze."

"Tootie, I don't think you should use that stuff..." Clara said, sounding concerned. "I've seen you sneeze from that. It's made you sneeze really, really hard."

"I know, but that's why I'm doing this," Tootie stated. "I'm gonna show everybody just how hard this stuff can make me sneeze!"

"Um, okay..." Clara responded. "But please, be careful."

Tootie started to shake pepper into her nose, but had to stop after a split second had gone by. Her eyes widened, her pupils shrunk until they could barely be seen, and a chill ran down her spine. Her nose cringed, and then began to twitch as her nostrils flared up. She removed the shaker from her face and put the shaker back on the table. Then she began to inhale, since that little amount of pepper made her feel a huge sneeze coming on.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Tootie tilted her neck as far back as she could. She didn't want to cover this sneeze, since it was going to be huge. Her nose was twitching and rumbling uncontrollably, and her nostrils were flaring as wide as they could possibly flare. Clara looked on in complete fear, and then covered her ears with her hands. It was only then that Tootie finally sneezed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Tootie shot her neck forwards as she exploded with the biggest sneeze she had ever let out in her life. A huge amount of spray was released from her mouth, and a small string of clear mucus was expelled from her nostrils. The sneeze could be heard from every room in the playhouse, and caused the floor to shake.

Upon recovering from the sneeze, Tootie immediately raised her forefinger to under her nose and began to rub it. She didn't notice that there was a small drop of clear mucus oozing out of her nostril until she started rubbing her nose. She then felt the mucus, looked down at her nose and blushed in complete embarrassment.

"Oh. My goodness." She looked over at the camera, and then put her hand over her nose. "I am so sorry you had to see that."

"Wow. Bless you, Tootie," Clara said as Tootie continued to rub her nose. "That was quite a sneeze you did there. And now your nose is a little runny, too."

"I know..." Tootie said, sounding guilty. She removed her hand from her nose and sniffled, sucking the mucus back up her nose. She turned to the camera, rubbing her nose again with her forefinger. "Sometimes, if you sneeze too hard or too much, your nose runs." She sniffled again. "I should get a tissue and blow my nose so it stops running."

"That's a good idea," Clara responded.

Tootie and Clara walked out of the kitchen. The camera cut to the bathroom, where Tootie opened the door and turned on the light. Once the light had made it into her eyes, her nose twitched, and she needed to sneeze again. She didn't even have time to mention what she was going to do.

"Aaaah... AaaaaaAAAAH... AH-CHYEEEEEeeeeewwwww!" Tootie shot her neck forwards as she sneezed again, and the mucus that she had sniffled up earlier was released from her nose. The drop of mucus proceeded to dangle out of her nostril as she sniffled, holding her finger under her nose in embarrassment.

"Bless you," Clara said.

"Excuse me," Tootie said as she sniffled again. She rubbed her nose, trying not to get the mucus all over it. "Sometimes, bright light can make you sneeze if you look into it. I don't know how it happens, though." She sniffled again. "Ugh, I need a tissue..."

Clara took a tissue from the tissue box and gave it to Tootie. Without saying a word, Tootie took the tissue and blew her nose loudly, clearing the mucus from her nose. She then wiped her nose with the tissue as she sniffled again.

"Thank you for the tissue, Clara," Tootie said before she removed the tissue from her nose. She balled up the tissue and dropped it in the trash bin next to the toilet. "If one of your sneezes makes your nose runny, it's a good idea to blow your nose after you sneeze. It's too bad that blowing your nose won't keep you from sneezing again, though. In fact, I don't think anything does."

"The most important thing to remember about sneezing, though," Tootie pointed out, "is that you should always cover your mouth when you sneeze. We may all share lots of things every day, but if there's one thing we don't want to share, it's our sneezes. You see, every time you sneeze, it makes germs come out of your mouth and nose. And if you're not careful, the germs could end up on someone else and make them sneeze, too."

"We wouldn't want that to happen," Clara commented, "it's not nice, and it's yucky."

"That's why you should cover your mouth whenever you sneeze," Tootie went on. "Using a tissue is a great way, but if you use your hands instead, you'll have to wash them after you're done."

"Speaking of which, I should wash my hands." Tootie turned on the sink, causing a stream of cool water to flow out. She applied some liquid soap to her hands and then cleaned them off in the water. She then turned off the sink and dried her hands off with a towel. She looked over at Clara. "I think you should wash your hands, too, Clara, since you sneezed into them."

"Good idea."

Tootie moved out of the way, and then Clara went up to the sink, turned it on, and washed her hands with the water that came out, as well as some of the liquid soap that Tootie had already used.

"The next time you feel like you're gonna sneeze, you should take a tissue, put it over your mouth and sneeze into it. That way, you won't have to worry about sharing your germs with your friends."

"It's a much more polite way to sneeze!" Clara wiped her now-clean hands with the towel that Tootie used earlier.

Suddenly, a loud sneeze was heard from outside, causing Tootie and Clara to look concerned.

"Oh, my! What was that?!" Clara asked in fear.

"I think somebody just sneezed really loud," Tootie said. "Let's go outside and see who the sneeze came from."

Tootie and Clara left the bathroom, with Tootie turning off the light. The camera switched to the backyard, where Tootie and Clara came outside. To their fear, the Jet had arrived.

"Oh no! It's the Jet!" Tootie said.

"That's right, Tootie," the Jet said. "But I need you to help me." He sniffled loudly.

"What's wrong?" Tootie asked.

"Aaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaah..." The Jet tilted his body back as he inhaled. Tootie and Clara were confused at first, but then realized what was going to happen. They hugged in fear. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The Jet sneezed extremely loudly, releasing clear mucus from his nose and causing the entire ground to shake. The Jet recovered from his sneeze and rubbed his nose with his forefinger, sniffling and groaning miserably.

"Bless you!" Clara said.

"My goodness! That was one of the biggest sneezes I've ever heard!" Tootie said.

"I'm sorry," the Jet said as he rubbed his nose a little more. "I'm afraid I've caught a cold, and I can't stop sneezing."

"A cold?" Tootie's eyes widened in realization. She turned to the camera. "I almost forgot, that can make you sneeze, too."

"You'll find that people who have colds sneeze a lot," Tootie stated. "That's because the germs that cause their colds like to tickle their noses and make them even more ticklish than they already are. And sometimes they like to make your nose run, or make your nose stuffy so that you can't smell a thing."

"That's right." The Jet sniffled. "My nose is very stuffed-up..." He prepared to sneeze again, taking another deep gasp. "AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He shot his body forwards as he sneezed again, firing clear mucus from his nose and causing the ground to shake again. He sniffled, rubbing his nose on his forefinger.

"If you're gonna be sneezing like that, you've got to make sure we don't catch your cold," Tootie said.

"What do you care?" the Jet asked, still rubbing his nose.

"The yucky stuff that you sneeze out of your nose has lots of germs that can make other people catch a cold," Tootie said. "And before long, they'll be sneezing, too. That's why you need to cover your mouth when you sneeze."

"I would, but my sneezes are simply too strong," the Jet lamented. "What do you do when your sneezes are too big to cover?"

"I just don't cover them, but I always make sure that nobody is in the way when I sneeze," Tootie said. "You should make sure nobody's in the way when you have to sneeze one of your big sneezes."

"That sounds like a good idea," the Jet responded. "But how can I clear my stuffy nose?" He sniffled.

"It'd be a good idea to blow your nose after you sneeze," Tootie said. "It won't stop you from sneezing, but it'll stop your nose from being so stuffy for a little bit."

"I would, but I don't have a tissue..." The Jet sighed to himself with another sniffle.

Responding to his comment, Tootie reached into her pocket and pulled out a few tissues. She offered them to the Jet.

"Here, Jet, you can use these," she said. "But I'm afraid these are the most I got."

"I'm not sure they'll do, but at least it's something." Two panels in the Jet's body opened, and two mechanical arms opened. They gently grabbed the tissues from Tootie and held them up to his nose just as it began to twitch again.

"Aaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--" The Jet tilted his body as far backward as he could, and then he sneezed loudly into the tissues. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Tootie and Clara both cringed when they heard the sneeze. Shortly after the Jet had finished sneezing, he blew his nose loudly into the tissues, and then wiped his nose with them.

"Oh, my goodness! Bless you, Jet!" Tootie said.

"Thank you," the Jet responded as he continued to wipe his nose. "My nose doesn't feel as stuffy as it was now. Thank you, Tootie."

"Be sure to use plenty of tissues when you get home to your garage," Tootie said. "Keep covering your sneezes with them, and blowing your nose into them, and you'll be fine."

"And one more thing..." Tootie went on. "If you feel like you have to sneeze, don't try and stop it!"

"Why shouldn't I?" the Jet asked as he rubbed his nose.

"If you try not to sneeze, it could hurt you. And if you do stop the sneeze before you let it out, it won't feel much better than letting it all out," said Tootie. "The best thing to do is just let all the sneezes out, whether you want to or not. It'll feel much better that way."

"Thank you for the advice, Tootie," the Jet said. "I'm going to go home now. I don't want you two to catch my cold, so I'll return when I feel better."

The Jet ascended from the ground and then took off into the sky. Tootie and Clara waved goodbye to him.

"Good job, Tootie. Thanks to you, the Jet's gone for the day," Clara said.

"And just in time. The sun's going down!" Tootie pointed out, as the skies had started to turn orange. "We'd better get ready for bed."

Tootie and Clara proceeded to go back into the playhouse as the sky disappeared into the horizon, changing the sky from orange to dark blue. Tootie and Clara went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their hands. Then they went into the bedroom and changed into their pajamas - Tootie wore light blue pajamas, while Clara wore pink pajamas. As Clara crawled into her bed on the right side of the room, Tootie went over to her own bed on the left side of the room.

"Thank you for coming to my playhouse today," Tootie said to the camera. She yawned into her hand, and then crawled into her bed. "I had a lot of fun today."

She turned out the light next to her bed, but then she remembered something.

"Oh, and by the way..." She turned the light back on and turned to the camera. "If you sneezed while you were with us today, bless you. I'll see you the next time you come over. Bye."

She waved goodbye to the audience, and then turned out the light. She went to sleep as the camera zoomed out of the bedroom and out of the door. The door closed automatically, and then the screen faded to black. The episode was over.


End file.
